Feelings And Emotions
by ejo
Summary: When Fate plays Cupid especially to obviously meant-to-be individuals, you have to play along and join the ride. RukaxHotaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings And Emotions  
><strong>_written by: ejo_

**Summary:** "Tsubasa-sempai if you don't fully explain your feelings to Misaki-sempai, she wouldn't understand it." From that, the School President has finally decided to give it all he got for the woman he truly cares about. TsubasaxMisaki AU

* * *

><p>"Is that him?" A new first year student asked to her seatmate on the gymnasium. As soon as he strode down the stage, everyone's eyes are all on to him. His mesmerizing dark sapphire orbs twinkled under the majestic limelight that was set for him. His straight short flowing hair is also one of his best features but what truly made him famous is the small star tattoo under his left eye. It was known to all that he got that as a mark of punishment but they didn't mind it at all.<p>

He looked at the cluster of students assembled in front of him. Most of them are first year students who recently graduated from different middle schools outside Alice Academy. He beamed a flashy smile, making most of the girls fawn at the sight. Everyone have their hopes that this year, someone might actually get Tsubasa Andou, the School President, as their boyfriend.

They lost their hopes to Natsume Hyuuga the ex-president of the Middle school, now current Vice-President of this year's high school student council, who recently confessed to the now school's current Secretary, Mikan Sakura. It's still a rumour that the brunette accepted his proposal since nobody has seen them together during weekends in the school campus.

As for pretty boy Ruka Nogi, he's currently dating the school's scholar—Hotaru Imai. It's already two months since they started going out causing quite uproar to the female students. Nobody could comprehend how these two individuals managed to have mutual feelings for one another, after all, everyone thought that the great Hotaru Imai has no interest on any males or what-so-ever.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, fellow students." He greeted, striking a ridiculous pose which made everyone laugh, causing a fuss to the faculty members. "I'm the school's current President, Tsubasa Andou," Amongst the crowd, some girl screamed his name. "Thank you for that! This school year I and my team have decided to come up new events for everyone to enjoy."

Some of the students howled whilst the others clapped their hands for the blue-haired boy.

"I now present my Vice-President," He declared as he took a step back, making everyone see a very grumpy-looking young man from behind. Tsubasa gestured him to smile, making the boy much more annoyed. "He'll be telling you those upcoming events."

The raven-haired boy moved forward to the podium. Several of the female students can't help but squeal at the sight of him. His crimson-red eyes met the audience's; the students felt his intoxicating physical features—captivating eyes, strong-built body, well-tanned skin and proportionate body structure.

_Damn_, they thought. He's too good for being taken away by one single girl.

**Oblivious and Denial**

"My name's Natsume Hyuuga," He introduced, several girls cheered for him. "The team have composed of three major events: Christmas Dance, Valentine Special and Graduation Ball. These three events are composed of dancing, gift-exchanging and many more others. Thank you."

He decided to keep his speech short for he didn't like the unwanted attention from the podium. He never really had any intentions of joining the election but since a certain brunette won a candidacy, he also joined to be with her—_or that's what the rumours say._

"Since the announcement had been publicized, this assembly has now ended," Tsubasa said as he took the microphone again. "You may go back to your classrooms."

One by one the students and the faculty members started to disperse, leaving the four student council members all alone in the gymnasium. Mikan Sakura the ex-vice president of the middle school council, now the current Secretary, clapped her hands for the Sempai she idolizes.

"Tsubasa-sempai," She said. "You're so cool back there." She flashed a smile, making the blue-haired boy chuckle at her compliment. He lifted her up and gave her a twirl in the air, making a certain raven-haired boy eye him in secrecy.

"Guys, let's get going." Misaki called which made Tsubasa put down the brunette on the ground. Misaki Harada is famous for being the childhood friend of Tsubasa Andou, people would most often think of her as his girlfriend when they're caught being together but she always clears the misunderstanding up. She has a natural reddish hair which makes her stand out in a crowd. Her light brownish red-coloured eyes are one of her best features.

Tsubasa gave her a slight nod and followed her down the stage. He made sure to keep a distance from her to avoid more misunderstandings from the new students. He has always watched Misaki while she's clearing the misinterpretation between the two of them. Actually the truth is that he has always liked Misaki ever since they're young but the girl never thought of him romantically. He never confessed to her, fearing that she might reject him and their friendship might drift apart. He was contented in being by her side as a friend, if that's the only way to be with her.

After leaving the gymnasium, Tsubasa noticed that both Mikan and Natsume are not following them behind.

He called for Misaki who was in front of him, "Hey, Natsume and Mikan are not here. Should we get them?"

Misaki rolled her eyes at her friend, making him raise a brow. "Tsubasa you're so oblivious to these kinds of things. You should take a hint on situations like that," She said while laughing. "I think the rumour of them going out is true and obviously they both want to be alone with each other. _You're so dense._"

Tsubasa felt his veins twitching, peeved at her criticism of being a dense person. He has always tried hinting her how he feels about her but it never really worked—not once.

"Whatever Misaki." He burst as he walked away from her. Misaki called his name a couple of times but he didn't turn back to her again, he was frustrated and couldn't bear being with her right now. He tried to calm himself but it didn't work at all.

As he turned to another corner, he spotted a blonde-haired boy and a raven-haired girl. It was both Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. As soon as he landed his sight onto them, he felt that he shouldn't intrude the atmosphere occurring between the two. He instantly turned around and walked away until he heard what she said.

"Let's break up."

As he heard those three hurtful words, he came into a complete stop. He felt Ruka's agony with the silence engulfing them. Obviously, Tsubasa thought, they were never meant to be. It's never going to work out after all.

Too many differences can lead to breaking up, after all, Ruka and Hotaru are like two poles—attracted but can never be together. What would happen, he thought, if Misaki rejected him? He feared rejection—especially _hers_. The thought made him wince on his spot, making him bite his lower lip in distress.

He decided to leave quietly with his rambling thoughts filling his head.

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since his fight with Misaki, they didn't go together much like they always do, and making some of the students speculated a break up occurred. Tsubasa often joined Mikan and Natsume, much to the frustration of the raven-haired boy.<p>

"Hey," Natsume called, his veins twitching at the sight of the School President. "Can't you just make up with her?"

"Natsume!" Mikan hissed. "You know that this topic is taboo!" For three straight weeks, Mikan had been trying to shut Natsume's mouth from talking about this topic. Now her efforts are put to waste. The raven-haired boy has been putting up with it for three straight weeks as well, ever since Tsubasa joined them, Mikan has been giving her full attention to the President in order to comfort Tsubasa.

"You haven't even done a thing yet," He barked, making Tsubasa's ears flinch. "You didn't even confess to her yet you feel already rejected. Are you stupid or what?" He grunted at the scene of Tsubasa just listening carefully to him. Normally he would argue with Natsume but this time he didn't.

Natsume gave a scoff out as he rolled his eyes at him, "Pathetic."

Mikan lightly pounded her fists against the raven-haired boy. How blunt could he be? Can't he even take notice of what Tsubasa is feeling?

"Natsume," Tsubasa called, making the two look at him in surprise. "I guess, you're right." He rose from his spot and ran away from them.

Natsume smirked, "I'm always right, Andou, _always_."

He returned Natsume's cocky reply by simply smiling back at him. Natsume's lips formed a small smile but Mikan noticed it and kept it to herself.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Mikan whispered as she leaned on the table, looking at him with her honey-dipped colored eyes. He stared back at her and gave out a soft 'heh' as if he knows what's going to happen next.

"She likes him as well." He mumbled softly.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked, not hearing what he previously said.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>There she was—sitting alone on one of the benches of the school garden. Surrounded by lushes of sprinkled yellow flowers, her beauty stood out more. He never noticed how pretty she looked until now, it's probably because he was with her all the time. Now that they separated, he finally realized it—he was more in love with her now than the times when they're together.<p>

He decided he'll make things right with one word.

He walked towards her, alarmed by his presence Misaki turned the other way around, avoiding his intense stare at her.

"Sorry." He said, making her eyes widened. She looked at him and he stood in front of her, blushing madly.

"It's… okay." She said softly. He took the sit beside her and held her hand tightly, making Misaki blush furiously.

"I love you." He said, her eyes widened once again. She looked at him in disbelief, she felt her heart beating furiously at his words.

"S-Stop joking." She stuttered.

"I'm not," He said as he clenched her hands tightly. "I've always been in love with you—_always_." His words echoed in her mind and his solemn expression printed on her thoughts. She was confused, didn't know what to do at the very moment.

She closed her eyes. She felt determined. Now is the right time as well.

"Me too." She said softly, making his body flinch.

"What?" He asked, wanting to confirm what she just said.

"I love y-you too." She said, eating her own words in embarrassment.

"B-But I thought you never liked me," He told her. "You always hated the idea of us dating right? I mean, you always clear up those understandings about us."

"That's because… I don't think I'm the right woman for you. I feel so insecure, there are many girls out there and they suit you quite well. I don't want to be a bother for you for finding _that_ girl." She clarified, her bands covering her eyes. She wished he didn't see what kind of expression she's making right now.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her towards his chest. Misaki tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. His hold was firm and she couldn't even budge.

"T-Tsubasa." She called as the boy in front of her hugged her tightly before.

"And you're _that_ girl," He whispered at her ear. "Always and forever."

Misaki broke the hug by leaning her head at him and planted a short yet sweet kiss on his lips. She always wanted to do that and so did he. Tsubasa kissed her back but Misaki kept returning his kisses.

"You're so oblivious, Tsubasa." She said softly.

"And you're in denial." He added, making the girl giggle.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings And Emotions  
><strong>_written by: ejo_

**Summary: **When Fate plays Cupid especially to obviously meant-to-be individuals, you have to play along and join the ride. RukaxHotaru. AU.

* * *

><p>"Let's break up."<p>

Two months have already passed yet he still couldn't forget what everything happened between them and how it ended bitterly. There was never a time he stopped loving her or stopped thinking about her after their separation. She was the _one_—that's what he thought ever since he met her. He has nothing special other than the fact that she was his and he's blessed with good looks.

After the major break up, the news spread like wildfire throughout the school which made some of the girls spark their hopes once again. Up to now, Ruka's surrounded by some of the female students but he still couldn't forget _her_.

"Hey Ruka," a girl called as she took a sit beside the blonde who was with his best friend. Ruka didn't mind the girl much for all he could see is the black-haired girl with purple eyes across his table. "Do you already have a date for the Christmas Dance?" She batted her eyes playfully, hoping the blonde would get a hint and ask her out. Unfortunately, Cupid didn't shot Ruka's arrow at her. It was never her. It was Hotaru Imai all along.

Ruka didn't respond, his eyes are still fixated to the girl across his table. With every move she made, his eyes followed. It was like he was under a spell like a prince in a Fairy Tale, but the princess isn't in love with him anymore. Getting back together with her is nothing but only a wishful thinking.

"Sorry but he's going with someone already." his friend, Natsume Hyuuga, answered for him as he shot a glare at the girl. The lass looked disappointed as she left the two alone.

"Who're you going with?" Ruka asked, barely even touching the food on his plate.

The raven-haired boy looked at the two girls across their table and eyed the brunette who was swishing her fork in midair.

"Obviously." Ruka muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Natsume chuckled at his reaction. He felt sorry for his friend who has no one to go with at the upcoming event. He patted Ruka's back, hoping that'll comfort him a bit.

"Why not do something to get her back?" Natsume asked as he took one mouthful bite of his mashed potato. And for once, the wheels in the blonde's head started to turn. It's as if his friend poured oil into it, making the building rust fleet away.

"Hey, you're right."

"I'm always right, Ruka, _always_." the raven-haired boy insisted as he flashed his trademark smirk.

"What do you think must I do to get her back?" he questioned, his blue eyes met his red ones. He looked hopeful, making Natsume felt terrible about the entire suggestion. What if he's wrong? No, he can't be. After all, he has always claimed that he's right.

"Just say you want her back." his friend suggested as he sipped from a can of soda.

"Just like that?" Ruka posed in disbelief, thinking it would fail. "I think that wouldn't work at all. I need something... something with impact."

"If you want _impact_ then hit her on the head and then maybe you'll smash her brains or something," Natsume joked whilst Ruka groaned on his spot. He noticed Ruka's dreadful state and added, "Just kidding!"

"Seriously, what should I do?"

**Wishing and Hoping**

"...get her to talk to me again... get her to talk to me again..." he kept repeating the words his friend advised him, making sure he would remember it. He walked in the corridors, passing some of the students who in turn looked at him like he's a madman but he didn't care at all.

As he passed her classroom, he saw her taking down notes from the teacher. His eyes landed on her eyes and then to her lips. Unconsciously, he moistened his lower lip and stared at her. The flames of love started to spark brightly.

He took a step forward from his spot and knocked on the door twice. In a few couple of seconds, the door opened wide and revealed the figure of the infamous mathematics teacher: Jinno. His cold, brown eyes studied the blonde's frame from head to toe. He could feel his deep breath on his skin as he stared into his menacing eyes.

"May I excuse Miss Imai for a moment?" Ruka asked, he swore at the back of his mind that he could feel the mathematics teacher's silent glare.

The teacher stiffly turned around and gestured the raven-haired girl to go out. Hotaru rose from her chair and walked towards the blonde. The students in the room silently checked their situation out whilst some of the passerby's stopped on their tracks to see what's going to happen between the two.

"H-Hotaru." Ruka stammered as their eyes met.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked as she crossed her arms, her left foot tapping against the floor.

"You," he answered honestly, making the lookers watch them in delight. He didn't know what came over him but he responded to her truthfully and that's all he knew. "Is it okay for me to say t-that?"

"You already said it, so what's the use of asking me?" Hotaru stated rigidly, her eyes narrowed.

The tension between the two caused the delight of the watchers. The conversation is the fire and talking at public is the oil.

"I need to know something." he admitted as he clutched his fists to his pants.

"What?"

"Why did we break up?" he asked. "I need to know why."

"I need space." she responded with no hesitation dripping.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You sure?"

She glowered at him and refused to talk no more by going back inside the room despite the awkward stares and whispers. _She can't be serious, right?_, he thought as he walked away. The crowd sighed restlessly as if the used-to-be couple acted out a scene in a particular movie.

* * *

><p>"It's hard to talk to her." Ruka pointed out, his glum self back again, peeving Natsume. For nine days straight ever since their last meeting, Ruka has been spending his time with his 'buddy' for comfort. Natsume didn't mind that at all, his sole problem was that Ruka was eating most of his time, even the weekends that he promised he'll spend time alone with Mikan.<p>

He couldn't shoo his friend away, considering he's experiencing a hard phrase in relationships.

"You need to get over her." Natsume suggested, his eyes fixed on the computer game he's playing at the moment.

"I can't." the blonde sobbed as he buried his face on the pillow.

"Don't stain my pillow." Natsume warned, his eyes still fixed on what's ahead of him.

"I love her," he moaned. "I love her too much."

Natsume slammed his mouse, causing his friend to flinch. He turned to him with an annoyed look etched on his face. His red orbs glinted in frustration that has been building up for quite some time.

"Look!" he indicated his emphasis by stomping his right foot. "Maybe Hotaru's right, maybe giving her some space would do well. And giving me some will be better as well."

Ruka's lips formed a frown and silently left the room.

_Space?_

Was that the problem all along? Did loving somebody too much turned wrong? Perplexing thoughts continued to linger in his mind, he was unsure of what to do right now.

"Hotaru." he whispered softly.

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" she screamed loudly enough for one's ears to bleed. "How could you? To your own best friend!"<p>

Natsume ran his fingers through his hair and didn't bother to gaze up to the brunette. He thought she, out of all people, would agree on what he just did. But she didn't, and that fact irked him.

"He needed to pipe down." he replied.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she hissed through her teeth. "You should have tried to understand him. Look at the situation he's going through, he's a complete mess without my friend!"

"No," he stated firmly. "He's a complete mess because of _your_ friend! Maybe, he shouldn't have chosen Hotaru. There are far better girls out there."

_Slap!_

The raven-haired boy's left cheek had a red handprint. When he tried to touch the aching part, he felt his whole body cringing, not because of the pain he withstood but because it was his girlfriend who inflicted it.

"What for?" he roared.

_Slap!_

This time, it was his right cheek which got hit. He felt adrenaline rushing to his brain. He swore he felt his veins twitching in anger.

"That first one is for my friend whom you have insulted," she grunted, her hands placed on her hips. "The second one is for Ruka."

"And this," she paused and kicked his legs causing him to fall from his chair. "Is for me."

She stormed out of the room with a shocked Natsume still lying on the floor.

"What have I just done?" he asked himself as he continued to look at the wide-open door.

He wished and hoped that it's still not too late.

_Ruka!_

**To be Continued**


End file.
